1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheeled bed mechanisms and, more specifically, to a system for controlling the movement, direction and braking of a wheeled bed using a hand operated braking system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous wheeled bed apparatuses designed to aid in the movement of a hospital bed have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,951,258; 3,026,558; 4,776,605 and 5,377,372 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these wheeled beds may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.